Our New Life
by TheFutureMrs.RossLynchR5
Summary: This takes place during the new season. : read. will something come in between them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well I decided to start another story . I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know if I should continue or no? Anyways enjoy. I DON'T OWN ANY TSLOTAT characters.**

**Ricky's POV:**

Waking up to the sound of Amy's alarm starts to go off, reading '6:30' pressing the snooze button to prevent Amy from waking up so she can get more sleep.

Looking down at my beautiful fiancée. It's been two weeks since me and Amy got engaged, since then it's been really hectic. Amy and I never get to have time to ourselves or with John. Because I work really Monday's-Saturday's. And Amy has school from 7:05-3:10 , works from 3:30-5, and if she stays overtime she comes out at 7.

I started to doze off after calling the councilor and telling her Amy isn't coming in to school. It feels like elementary school calling them and saying 'oh my daughter/son_ are not coming to school today, they are sick.

What felt like 20 minutes of sleep, which really was an hour, everyone was still asleep even Amy, peacefully then normal.

Ten minutes of silence Amy finally started to stir in her sleep which ment she was waking up.

She slowly began to open an eye looking up at me.

"Mm... what time is it?" she replied still sleepy.

Turning over to look at the clock.

"9:30" I replied.

Amy's eyes popped open and she was running around.

"No-No I late for summer school!" she started get her clothes.

Chuckling I replied, " I called the councilor and told her you weren't coming in and I told bunny I wasn't coming in today either,"

"but your not sick? And I'm suppose to be in school?" she replied sitting on the corner where I was laying.

" I know that, but we never get us time or with John. Since, we got engaged." I said sitting up.

"well I suppose your right. So let's go do something or movies?beach? I don't know something?" she answered enthusiastically.

"well isn't kinda cold to be going to the beach?" I referred looking out the two inched open window with fog on it

"I guess your right. How bout we umm..go..rent movies and watch them here?" she answered biting her lower lip.

I nodd,seeing an energetic boy standing at the other corner of our bed.

"mommy, daddy. I hungry" John said,jumping on top of the bed.

I got up knowing what John wanted, heading for the kitchen making John French toast.

**Amy's POV:**

Oh thank god! No school today for us! By us I mean me. Ricky hasn't started college yet. He starts when summer ends. I really don't want to go anymore to summer school, I know that's what I want but I don't get to spend time with my/our little family.

"Ames..hey how about we go out somewhere and let your parents take John for the night? It is Friday." Ricky replied, continuing to cook breakfast.

"sounds good."I looked at my phone reading 3 messages.

2 from Ben and 1 from my dad.

**To:Amy**

'Hey, Amy it's me Ben. Why aren't you here today?

**From:Ben**

Just a hour talk leads him back to his clinginess and he's so nosey.

**To:Amy**

'Me again, hey so are you ok? Why are you not here? Are you coming? Text me bak asap!

**From:Ben**

Geez! He acts like we are still dating.

**To:Ben**

'hi, no I'm with Ricky.I'm ok ben'

**From:Amy**

Last message read from my dad.

**To:Amy**

'hey Baby girl!I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving for the week and Nora's coming along as well. See you bye. I love you'

**From:dad**

A message appeared, it was Ben.

**To:Amy**

'amy your not even sick! Please ok umm can you meet me at Johnny Rockets?'

**From:Ben**

Groaning I replied.

**To:Ben**

'umm I don't know, I have to ask Ricky'

**From: Amy**

Ricky came out from the kitche and sat on the coffee table in front of where I am sitting.

"everything ok? Babe?" he asked questionably

"uh..yeah just fine..Ben wants.." I said before my iPhone 4s went off in a vibration meaning a text message. Picking it up seeing it's Ben.

**To:Amy**

'no, don't ask him, come on I want to see uhh come please?'

**From:Ben**

I think Ben wants me back, but I love Ricky so those chances are not even close!

**To:Ben**

'sorry Ben,no I cannot meet you there, I'm soon-to-be married Ben, were over and we are never getting back ever so back off please! I don't want to be with you anymore! There was reasons we broke up, you were always jealous of Ricky, you were nosey and clingy'

**From: Amy**

with that i turned my phone off.

"im going to go get the mail" with that i left our little apartment and headed to the mail box.

When I arrived at the mail box taking out all the mail, opening one seeing it was for Ricky.

'No this cant be happening, not now!' thought starting to cry droppng the letter.

'Ricky cant...

**A/N: so what did you guys think? was it good? should i continue? what do you think was on the letter? what do you think is going to happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well look who's back! Muah. I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter one and you guys wondered if it's anything bad ^.^.well I hope you guys enjoy this one.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TSLOTAT CHARACTERS!**

**Amy's POV:**  
'Ricky can't...no he can't he can't he can't was all I could think about while crying.

When I finally got myself together and made it seem like I was never crying, I walked back upstairs into the apartment.

"hey Ames, was there anything in the mail?" he asked taking the papers & mail from me.

**Ricky's POV:**  
I started skimming the mail, same old boring junk mail. When I came across one that was for me.

Amy began to cry.

"R-Ricky Y-You C-Can't L-Leave U-Us! P-Please! D-Dont G-Go into the Mi-Military!" she fell to the couch hovering over her knees.

"Amy..I know I applied for this a long time ago,I never thought i'd actually get in" I replied softly.

I tried my best to confront her and calm her, but everything I did just made it worse.

"Amy, I'm sorry!I have to go! I know it hurts now but we will live through it." was all I got out

"Amy! Please don't cry..your going to make John cry." I said wiping her tears.

**Amy's POV:**  
Everything has to happen to me! Why me god! Why me? I'm sorry for everything. Please.

After crying for hours I dozed off still sleeping with small tears falling.

"are you.. Amy Underwood?" the young looking brunette asked.

"yes," I said looking up holding my 5 year old son in my lap.

"this is going to be hard to say..and I don't know how to say this but...Your Husband Ricky Underwood... Was killed..last night...in battle." the lady replied handing me a photo he had on himself of me and heart felt like it stopped. I cried until I couldn't cry more tears.

With that I woke up crying and Screaming.

**Ricky's POV:**  
I woke up to the sound of crying,scared Amy.

" are you ok?" I asked worried looking at her with the light off.

"uhh..yeah..fine..justa.. Bad dream" she replied on dream her voice cracked.

I turned on the light and looked at her.

"Amy please...tell me. What's going on?" I said sitting up to look at her.

"it's nothing." she sniffed. "I had a dream that you were killed" her voice cracked.

This is going to be the toughest thing to do.

"Amy. I know you don't want me to go. But I have to, I would do anything and stay here with you guys I would pick you guys over that but I can't. I was 15, I signed up." I replied thinking of how I should say it.

"Why...?" she replied, she tried to stay calm and not try to cry.

"yes,well it was before I met you..my life fell apart I felt I had nothing to live for...so I registered for the Military...but I didn't think I would qualify to enter.. But I guess not that im 18 they allowed me to join" I said holding it in siting on our couch

Amy didn't say anything she just stayed there wordless.

"Look..Babe I know it's hard to take in but..we cab get through this alright?" I tried everything I could to try and get her to get over it.

"...It's not going to be the same...your going to miss out in mines ..and John's" she finally was able to get out but she still stuttered her words

"maybe but we can always write eachother everyday and well be together again just you wait" I said hoping to convince her.

She sighed and then answers "I suppose your right" she was still not happy about it but she finally calmed down.

"when is your departure?" she asked as she drank an aspirin for her headache for crying too much.

I was so scared to look because I hope its not this week because this weeks John's birthday, we've decided to throw him a suprise party at Chuck-E-Cheese with all his friends. I began to scan the letter.

"in Two weeks from today" I said. I was kinda happy because We are going to make these 2 weeks memorable and spend as much time as I can with both of them.

"well that's enough time to spend together" she half smiled.

**AMY'S POV:**

Even though Im hurting inside because I don't want Ricky to leave us. I know he can't do anything to get out of it so I had to grow up and deal with it.  
I just hope these four years go by so fast!

"hey um Amy ..I was thinking..we should get married?" Ricky asked as he shook me gently because I was lost in a train of thoughts,

"huh? What?" I asked questioningly because I have no idea what he said.

"I said before I get departed we should get married" He asked.

I took me a while before talking.

"yeah,I think we should" I replied looking into his dark brown eyes.

**ANNE'S POV:**

Ever since I came out and had a sex change no longer straight. I've been having this feeling that my family is angry at they leave me out of problems, ever since ive came out.

**George's POV:**  
I'm loving my new life! I'm glad I'm with Kathleen now. I'm more happier then I ever was with Anne. I was at home beginning to fold my already washed laundry when the sound of my phone ringing.

It's Amy? She stopped talking to me? And now she's talking to me so yeah..

"hello,Amy?How are you baby Girl?" I answered.

"hi daddy I'm good.." she answered. Amy sounded a bit nervous...

"I uhh...have hmm..something I ... Want to ..umm..tell you..that.." she was completely nervous..

Oh dear god please don't be pregnant was repeated in my head.

"I'm ...getting married" she said kinda relieve to say it out.

WHAT! I Thought they were going to wait..no my baby girl's growing up..Way to Fast.

**/so how was it Boring right? REVIEW.. chapter 5 coming soon.. iknow the next chapter will be more better ill be updating on Saturdaay hopefully!**


End file.
